granathafandomcom-20200214-history
Elements of a Card
Character cards these are your run of the mill, most common cards you'll be collecting. How to obtain: drops, crafting, gatcha Components of a character card Going fron top left hand corner clockwise Cost The amount of ki your card will consume each time you do a battle. When you're building a deck, there is a limit to the total cost that your deck can have. This limit is raised by leveling up. Generally stronger cards cost more (5* cards cost 11-13, while 4* cards cost 7-8). While strong cards help the odds of you winning battles, they will also eat up your ki quickly. It's up to you to calculate the cost vs benefit of your deck. Type Offense (main) vs support Offense red. Support blue. Offense cards can only be put on offense row, vice versa for support cards. When you're battling, you won't see the enemy's support cards, but all their offense will be on the front line with their deity / elemental cards. Rank This goes from E to S. To raise this, you would need to combine two cards of the same character. E+E=D, E+A=S, and so on and so forth. Cards of a higher rank will have better stats than the same cards with lower rank. Rarity Goes from 1 star to 6 star. This is a good, quick-glance indicator to how good a card is. Generally you would want cards that are at least 4 stars in your deck. To raise a card's rank, you'd have to first hit max level (see how to level up a card below) and then evolve it, using elemental mats: orb, crystal, tome, which can be farmed from the daily dungeons, and a little bit of karma (gold). Card Level Goes from 1 to 60. The higher the level, the better stats. To raise this, you can feed a card with other cards of any type / character. There are level up fodder cards that will give your character card a nice boost when fed. Element Red is fire, blue is water, green is nature.Yellow is light, purple is darkness. Building a deck with the same element as your elemental / deity will give you stat bonuses. HP Health points. the total health point of all your cards will be pooled together and add to your total health point. Attack Power Offense and support cards have affect battles differently in terms of attack power. The attack power of offense cards affects its own attack during battles. Example, if you have a ridiculously high attack power on an offense card, that attack power won't do much when other character cards in your deck are attacking. For support cards, the attack power is pooled together to add to your elemental's basic attack power. (please edit this article if this is not true or need to be clarified) Ability / Skills The special abilities triggered by the card when it decides to act during battle. Offense cards usually have damaging abilities like burn or bleed, while support cards have buffs for your own party: health regen, attack power up, anti-burn, etc; or even debuffs for the opponent: defense down, attack down, etc. Some cards may have more than one skills on them. Multiplier Not sure what this does. It seems that it multiplies the experience granted when you're feeding the card with other cards to level it up.